icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Jennette McCurdy
Jennette McCurdy (Garden Grove, Califórnia, 26 de junho de 1992) é uma atriz, cantora e dubladora americana. Ela atualmente participa do seriado iCarly, na Nickelodeon. Jennette também já fez participações em outras séries, incluindo Zoey 101, Law & Order: SVU, True Jackson e Malcolm in the Middle. Seu primeiro álbum foi lançado em 30 de junho de 2009. O primeiro single, "So Close", foi lançado no iTunes em 10 de março. Atingiu o número 16 e 53 na lista das músicas Country e Pop mais vendidas no iTunes, respectivamente. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart" (regravação de uma canção de Amanda Stott), foi disponibilizada para download no iTunes em 19 de maio. Biografia Jennette é atriz, cantora, compositora e dubladora. Ficou conhecida após ganhar o papel de Sam Puckett ''na série de televisão' iCarly e co-estrelar alguns episódios na série True Jackson VP''' como'' Pink Turzo''. Como cantora lançou os singles So Close e Homeless Heart em 2008 e 2009 respectivamente. No ano seguinte lançou seu primeiro EP intitulado Not That Far Away e ainda estrelou o filme Best Player com Jerry Trainor em 2011. McCurdy também apareceu em vários filmes. Seu mais recente trabalho foi Best Player (filme que estrelou com Jerry, que também atua com ela em iCarly, interpretando Spencer); Jennette McCurdy teve o interesse em começar a atuar depois de ver'' Harrison Ford'' em Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Carreira 2000 - presente (atriz) Ela iniciou sua carreira em 2000 na MADtv. Desde então ela apareceu em várias séries de televisão, incluindo CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There e Close to Home. Em 2003, ela teve a chance de atuar com sua "inspiração", Harrison Ford, no filme de Hollywood Homicide. Em 2005 ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award. Jennette já apareceu em vários tipos de comerciais. Desde 2007 ela tem um papel de protagonista na série de TV Nickelodeon iCarly, contracenando com Miranda Cosgrove,'' Nathan Kress e'' Jerry Trainor. Ela interpreta Sam Puckett, a melhor amiga de Carly Shay. Em 2008 ela foi nomeada para o Young Artist Award por seu trabalho em''' iCarly''' e por seu desempenho como Dory Sorenson no filme para televisão''' The Last Day of Summer'. Também foi nomeada para o Teen Choice Award 2009, na categoria de Favorite TV Sidekick por seu trabalho em' iCarly'. Ela foi escalada para o papel de Bertha em' Fred: The Movie', um filme baseado em uma série do YouTube sobre Fred Figglehorn. 2008 - presente (cantora) thumb|left|183px|Jennette McCurdy Em junho de 2008 houve boatos de que Jennette estaria começando a gravar um albúm. Esses boatos foram desmentidos pela mesma. O primeiro single de Jennette McCurdy, "''So Close", lançado dia 10 de março de 2009, reforçou os boatos de seu primeiro albúm. As afirmações de que a música seria o single para seu primeiro CD eram muitas. O segundo single, "Homeless Heart", um cover de uma canção de Amanda Stott, foi lançado em 19 de maio. A canção "Homeless Heart" foi lançada em homenagem ao falecido amigo de Jennette, Cody Waters, que morreu aos 9 anos de idade com câncer. No dia 18 junho foi oficialmente divulgado o nome do CD da Jennette; o álbum se chama The Story of My Life e foi produzido por Paul Worley, que produziu também CDs da banda Lady Antebellum. O álbum contém 11 faixas e 9 delas foram co-escritas pela própria Jennette. Para alegria dos fãs no dia 21 junho Jennette postou um tweet em seu perfil do Twitter com uma foto, dizendo: "Can't believe I shot my very first music video yesterday". O tweet diz que ela está gravando o primeiro clipe e já estava gravando a 1 dia. O clipe era da música "Not That Far Away", que foi a música que teve maior número de votos pelos fãs da votação para debut single no site The Boot. Jennette McCurdy participa de inúmeras campanhas contra bullying e ajuda crianças com câncer. thumb|Jennette McCurdy Curiosidades * Jennette tem três irmãos. * Seu primeiro beijo foi com Nathan Kress em um episódio do iCarly chamado iKiss. * Jennette adora patinar no gelo e faz isso muito bem. * As melhores amigas de Jennette são Ariana Grande, Cat em Vic''tori''ous, Debby Ryan e Ashley Argota, Lulu em '''True Jackson VP, '''além de '''Nathan Kress '''que trabalha junto com Jennette no mesmo elenco (iCarly) * Ela era (e ainda é) bastante próxima de Nathan Kress, porém a mídia começou a criar boatos de um relacionamento entre eles; esses boatos provavelmente acabaram por afastar um pouco os dois, já que Kress tem uma namorada. * Hoje em dia Nathan Kress e Jennette McCurdy são melhores amigos e dizendo até como irmãos. * Em 1995 a mãe de Jennette (Debra McCurdy) sofreu de câncer de mama * Um dos maiores motivos de Jennette participar de campanhas em ajuda com crianças com câncer é pela sua mãe. frame|Jennette McCurdy Clipes thumb|500px|leftthumb|500px|left Galeria Jennette+McCurdy+jennettemccurdynet.jpg Tumblr lrzqqpjGAy1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lw0b1woevW1qe16ak.jpg Tumblr lrzr16D44z1qesmejo2 500.jpg 0382.gif Ai2WDOkCMAAWnKL.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-gen-love-mom-cancer.jpg G18628.jpg American-country-awards-2010-jennette-mccurdy-6.jpg 44924819.jpg Jennette McCurdy png.png Jennette-mccurdy-quotes.jpg Jennette mccurdy.jpg G20204.jpg Jennette-the-2009-Teen-Choice-Awards-jennette-mccurdy-7582776-869-1222.jpg Jennette-mccurdy-hairstyle-2.jpg Jennette-mccurdy1.jpg Jen2.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo2_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo3_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo4_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo5_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo6_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo7_250.jpg tumblr_ly7z4xSdQD1qesmejo8_250.jpg Tumblr ly9sbwhgJt1qesmejo1 500.jpg Categoria:Atriz Categoria:Atores Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:ICarly Categoria:Atores de iCarly